U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,377 discloses a ratchet wrench and comprises a ratchet wheel, a pawl, a rotatable member and a resilient member. The wrench has a first recess, a second recess and a third recess, wherein the pawl is pivotably located in the first recess and has ratchet teeth. The pawl is located in the second recess and has teeth which are engaged with the ratchet teeth. The pawl further has a notch. The rotatable member is pivotably located in the third recess and has a restriction slot. The resilient member has one end engaged with the notch and the other end of the resilient member is engaged with the restriction slot. The rotatable member is rotated to drive the resilient member an angle and the resilient member moves the pawl in the second recess to control the wrench to be functioned clockwise or counter clockwise. The resilient member has one end engaged with the notch and the pawl restricts the resilient member. The other end of the resilient member is engaged with the restriction slot and the resilient member restricts the rotatable member so that the rotatable member is restricted in the third recess. The rotatable member has an annular groove and a clip which is engaged with the annular groove. The clip is further engaged with the inner periphery of the third recess so that the rotatable member is maintained in the third recess and does not drop from the third recess. However, the clip in the annular grove is engaged with the inner periphery of the third recess by friction, basically, the pawl restricts the resilient member and the resilient member restricts the rotatable member, so that when the wrench drops on the floor, the rotatable member can be easily disengaged from the third recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,992 disclose a ratchet wrench and comprises a ratchet wheel, a pawl, a rotatable member and a resilient member. A spring hat is mounted to the resilient member. The spring hat has one end engaged with the notch of the pawl and the other end of the spring hat is engaged with the restriction slot of the rotatable member, so that the rotatable member is located in third recess and is not disengaged from the third recess. Again, when the wrench drops on the floor, the rotatable member can be easily disengaged from the third recess because the rotatable member is solely restricted by the spring hat.
The present invention intends to provide the ratchet wrench whose pawl has a first face and a second face. The top surface of the rotatable member contacts the second face and the first push member contacts the first face. The top surface and the first push member are restricted by the pawl to pivotably connect the rotatable member in the third recess.